An existing optical switch cell having both broadcast and switching functions includes a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) optical switch cell. An operating principle of the optical switch cell is that: first, an optical signal passes through a mirror connected to an input end, so that a spectrum of the optical signal is expanded; then a drive controls the prism in the MEMS to be in an intermediate state, so that one part of the optical signal can be directly transmitted through the prism, and the other part of the optical signal is reflected by the prism to another optical path. In this way, the optical signal is split into two parts, where one part of the optical signal is transmitted to a channel 1, the other part of the optical signal is transmitted to a channel 2, and the optical signal passing through the channel 2 is then split into two parts after being processed by a next-level prim, and so on; and then broadcast of the optical signal can be implemented.
However, a position of the prism in the existing MEMS optical switch cell needs to be adjusted by means of mechanical control, which easily causes a jitter, leading to instability of signal performance, and an adjustment time for adjusting the position of the prism by means of mechanical control is relatively long. Therefore, a problem of a low reaction speed of an existing optical switch cell exists when the optical switch cell implements optical signal broadcast.